El Arte de Fingir
by EnterradoR
Summary: Fingir que no se ama es un arte... Y ella es la mejor artista...


Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí dejo mi segundo granito de arena para aportar al fandom ichiruki :D esta es mi pareja favorita en Bleach junto al Ulquihime asi que sí o sí tenía que dedicarles algo más. Espero que les guste, a mí me emocionó escribirlo.

* * *

 _ **El arte de fingir**_

* * *

Miente, sólo así podrás olvidarlo.

Finge, sólo así no pensarás más en él.

Engaña, eso es lo conveniente. Engáñate a ti, a él y al resto del mundo. Así debe ser. Así resulta bien para todos... excepto para ti que te bañas en el dolor cada maldito día...

¿Pero eso qué importa? Lo que realmente importa es el respeto que Orihime y Renji se merecen. La lealtad a tu amiga no se puede quebrantar. La fidelidad a tu esposo no se puede romper.

Lo amas, amas tanto a Ichigo que tu corazón aumenta a un tamaño descomunal cada vez que estás junto a él. Pero aún así no dudas en engañarlo cada vez que lo ves. Finges no amarlo aunque tal cosa te signifique una saeta atravesando tu alma.

Él también te ama, pero hace exactamente lo mismo contigo.

Ambos se engañan y se dejan engañar. Es lo que conviene, es lo mejor para los dos. De ese modo él puede ser feliz junto a alguien de su verdadero mundo: Inoue Orihime. Y si él es feliz tú también lo serás. Eso es el verdadero amor, ¿no es así?

La verdadera felicidad, la felicidad que Ichigo se merece no está junto a ti. Él es un humano, tú una shinigami.

Dejarlo ir fue lo mejor para ambos. Quieres convencerte de aquello, lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas, pero en lo más profundo de tu alma sabes que te equivocas:

Sobornar a la infelicidad no es verdadera felicidad.

Buscar consuelo en excusas tampoco lo es.

¡No lo es!

Pero lo sigues intentando una y otra vez. _"Por su bien",_ te repites incontables veces como si fuera un mantra. Uno que sabes inútil y doloroso, pero lo sigues recitando a rajatabla.

Lo dejaste libre porque lo amas. Porque siempre deseas lo mejor para él aunque verlo con otra te acongoje como mil agujas clavándose en tu herido y destrozado corazón.

¡Miente, Rukia! Sí, ¡miente eternamente como si fuera un maldito conjuro! ¡Miente hasta que la mentira se transforme en verdad! Hazlo por Ichigo, miente porque lo amas y sigue mintiendo hasta que el fin de los tiempos se haga una realidad.

¡Sigue fingiendo como una actriz en una macabra obra de teatro! Di que es sólo un amigo una y otra vez. ¡Dilo aunque te estalle el corazón como una granada cada vez que lo digas!

¡Resiste! ¡Resiste las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo cada vez que lo ves! ¡Resiste por tu amistad con Orihime! ¡Una amiga nunca traiciona a la otra, maldita sea!

¡Dilo porque así tiene que ser!

¡Grita que lo dejaste libre porque era lo mejor; precisamente porque lo amas con todo tu corazón!

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentas, te cuestionas una y otra vez si hiciste lo correcto, torturándote con tu amor oculto en una forma incesante. Mientras más grande el sentimiento, más grande es el dolor. Qué gran verdad era aquella.

 _¡Es un pecado estar con él!,_ te dices, e insultas a la moral por existir. Maldices a tu conciencia, la cual ansias desaparecer como lo harían infames lágrimas en la lluvia.

Vives con miedo a que tus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a flote. Vives con miedo a que tus labios te traicionen y digan "te amo" cuando lo ves.

¡Reprime tus sentimientos, maldita sea! ¡Eres mayor que él, eres tú quien tiene la experiencia! ¡Eres tú quien no debe ceder ante lo incorrecto!

Pero...

Pero vivir con miedo no es vivir... ¡Vivir con miedo a ser feliz no es vivir!

¿Vale la pena vivir si nunca podrás ser feliz? ¿Vale la pena si nunca podrás estar con quien realmente amas?

 _Qué mas da_ , te repites de forma cobarde para consolarte. _Qué más da, soy feliz siendo su amiga... la amistad también es muy valiosa..._

—¿No te cansas de mentirte a ti misma? En serio pequeña tonta, ¿no te cansas? —te reprochas pegándote un coscorrón en la cabeza que a veces te gustaría cambiar por una zanpakutou en el cerebro.

Estar con él valdría desprenderse de toda la riqueza material e inmaterial que pudieras tener. Si pudieras amarlo un solo día, uno solo sin más horribles cadenas que te contengan, todo valdría la pena. Aunque pudieran amarse por tan solo un día, eso para los dos significaría tanto como una vida entera. El dolor subsiguiente, los reproches de Orihime y Renji o las miradas llenas de recriminación, no importarían... incluso el fin del maldito mundo daría igual... ¿Qué diablos importa todo eso si a cambio podrías estar con él, con la persona que tanto amas?

Él sufre estando con ella. Lo sabes, lo sabes porque aprendiste a leer en su mirada como nadie más lo puede hacer. Nadie lo conoce tan bien como tú. Ni siquiera ella, su esposa, la que siempre sintió celos de ti y los sigue sintiendo aún hoy en día...

Pero Ichigo hace lo mismo que tú, calla lo que siente ya que es un tonto al igual que tú lo eres. Se sacrifica por ti, pues quiere verte feliz. ¿Pero por qué no atreverse a huir del dolor que provoca este fingir? ¿Por qué no salvarse el uno al otro viviendo la verdad?

¿No crees que sería mejor eso que permanecer en una sempiterna mentira, Rukia Kuchiki?

Sin embargo, prefieres seguir en el engaño. Prefieres ser un demonio de la mentira antes que un ángel de la salvación. Prefieres la excusa de que no amarse es lo mejor para los dos. Prefieres llorar en tu cama, a escondidas, después de tener sexo con un esposo al que no amas. Un esposo al cual nunca lo amarás como si lo amas a él... a tu Ichigo...

"Hacer el amor" es una palabra totalmente desconocida para ti. Ignoras completamente su significado hasta el día de hoy, incluso tantos años después. Hacer el amor es una palabra carente de sentido alguno para ti.

Vacía.

Vacía estás y estarás.

No conoces la plenitud.

No convives con la felicidad.

Olvidaste lo que es amar. No sólo olvidaste luchar por amor: olvidaste amarte a ti misma también. Si te amaras lucharías por él, por más diferencias y complicaciones que se empeñasen en separarlos. Lucharías como él luchó para salvarte la vida, contra todo y contra todos, venciendo incluso a capitanes de escuadrón que parecían monstruos invencibles.

Y te salvó. Te salvó, Rukia Kuchiki.

Quizás esta sea la ocasión para que lo salves tú a él... ¿no te parece?

Si lo amas, lucha por él. Sí, maldita sea, ¡lucha por él! Sólo Ichigo te hace sentir de una forma distinta. Sólo él le da la fuerza del genuino sentir a tu vida. Sólo él hace que tu sangre fluya con el fulgor de la pasión a través de tus venas. Sólo él te hace sentir enamorada. Enamorada de la vida... enamorada de él...

— ¡Obsequiame una señal Ichigo, dame una sola señal y te juro que lucharé por ti! —proclamas al viento como si tu amado pudiera escucharte a través de él.

Pero aunque sólo Ichigo te hace comprender el verdadero significado del amor, esa señal nunca llega. Tú no haces lo que debes hacer y él tampoco se digna a hacerlo. Quizás sabe que es demasiado tarde: no hay marcha atrás, los matrimonios sin amor se concretaron ya. Ambos tienen retoños que cuidar. Pequeños que sufrirían ante el ignominioso pecado de un amor prohibido.

Lloras en silencio, ocultándote del mundo, mientras tus lágrimas escapan por los rabillos por más que apretes los párpados para contenerlas. Lo peor de todo es saber en tu corazón que él hace exactamente lo mismo. Pero ambos hicieron la nada para evitarlo. Ambos se dejaron vencer por el injusto destino impuesto por alguien que no quiso verlos felices.

Parecía que el más malvado y ruin de los demonios movía los hilos del destino desde las sombras, regocijándose del mal que había provocado separando a la pareja que ejemplificaba, de la mejor manera posible, lo que significaba el más bello y puro amor.

No eres capaz de rebelarte ante el maldito hado que te aqueja. Tú lo sabes Rukia, él también, pero los dos prefieren seguir hundidos en el pozo más profundo de la decepción. Es demasiado tarde ya.

Eso es lo peor de todo: Nada cambiará. Por eso un río cae de tus ojos cada noche, por eso estás condenada a la eterna infelicidad aunque finjas lo contrario cada día de tu vida.

Definitivamente fingir es un arte... y él y tú son los mejores artistas...


End file.
